Axton's Tales of Awesome
by Mechromando
Summary: After Axton sleeps with Patrica, Moxxi finds out, so he sleeps with her to keep her quiet, but she tells everyone, now Axton must dodge jealous girls and fight would be assasins, all while trying to defeat Handsome Jack. AxtonXEveryone
1. AxtonXPatricia

**This will be my first Borderlands 2 Fic, I really enjoyed the game, so I got excited and was going to read some fan fiction, but I was upset at the lack of Lemons, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and write one myself, although the pairing is a little weird, I had always wondered what would of happened if one of the vault hunters would of accept Patricia Tannis's offer at the beginning of the game.**

"One Rakk Ale please" Axton grumbledas he sat down at the bar, lightly drumming his fingers he waited for Moxxi to give him his beer. " Here you go sugar, one Rakk Ale" she said in a saucy voice and walked off, Axton couldn't help but look at her swaying hips as she made her way to another customer. "Damn" he mumbled under his breath. He slowly sipped his beer and let his mind wander, until he got to today's events, he had gotten hurt so he stayed behind, after all a commando with a limp cant be much help. So the other vault hunters decided he would stay behind and heal, he was supposed to stay in bed, Dr Zed's orders, but doc isn't a real doctor. Instead of lying in bed and being lazy he limped over to Moxxi's occasionally clutching his hurt shoulder, and pausing to let his leg rest, long story short he got in a fight with a goliath and lost. He smiled at the memory, the goliath had caught him off guard, and with his sentry destroyed and low on ammo, he was pretty much screwed, luckily he had enough in him to take a few of his blows, but he would of died if he hadn't got that critical hit on him. He then crawled all the way to a catch a ride station and echoed scooter to send some help, and that's how he ended up here right now, at Moxxi's, drinking alone and checking out Moxxi's ass.

He stood up from his stool and fumbled with his wallet. He left a generous tip in Moxxi's jar and turned to leave, but Moxxi stopped him "Maybe its time" she said in sultry low sexy voice while leaning over and trailing a finger down his chest "you get something in return for your tips" she gave him a wink and bit her lip, Axton gulped and nodded and left the bar. He knew she was just teasing him, he fell for it the first time, but it still doesn't mean he can't get flustered and extremely aroused. He tried remembering when was the last time he got some tail since his wife, a week? A month? He shrugged and made a mental note to get laid soon. Once he reached the command center he opened the door to find all quiet, except for Tannis mumbling to her self and working on something "hey Tannis, watch you working on?" Axton greeted while limping towards her "My name is Patricia and I have extremely important work to do, so if you could please leave, as I do not require your assistance now" she replied with an agitated voice, Axton just shrugged and went to take a shower, while he struggled up the stairs Patricia grabbed her echo device "The day has been uneventful, work is not producing the desired results and the commando just tried to talk to me, I managed to keep calm, that's progress, end of echo"

when Axton finally made it to the shower he smelled himself, the smell of sweat and alcohol. Stripping down he stepped into the warm shower and just stood there for awhile. The warm water felt good against his skin, grabbing the bar of soap he started scrubbing his body with it while he thought about the events at the bar "damn you Moxxi, teasing me like that" he cursed while looking down at his raging erection, one day he would get back at her but until then he thought about her cleavage, then Maya's ass, and finally he wondered what it would be like to fuck Gaige from behind while holding onto both her pigtails, unfortunately he realized he spent too much time in the shower and he had to get out soon, after all hot water was limited and when the rest of the vault hunters get back they would want to have a warm shower. Stepping out of the shower he dried himself off and began to groom himself, it took him five minutes and for only three of them he was making faces and posing, he put on a grey undershirt that had the words DAHL RECRUIT and some old PT shorts from his time in the military and he exited the steamy room.

He was hungry and not yet tired so he went to the kitchen to indulge in some delicious home cooked food, just kidding, there was only left overs, not cool, he shut the fridge door, he wasn't that hungry and instead just filled a glass and drank some water. While he leaned against the counter sipping his water slowly he thought about his predicament, he was really, really horny, like he was willing to go get some low hanging fruit horny, he smacked his head, why hadn't he jerked off in the shower? He thought, but it was too late now. Finishing his drink he sat it down onto the table and went to gather his dirty clothes, he had to wash as they weren't going to wash themselves "stupid laundry" he grumbled and took them downstairs to the washing machines. Which happen to be placed near Patricia's office space, he passed her and without a glance she said "are you going to wash your clothes? Because if you are, you're going to have to remove mine from the washer just put them over there in the basket" she stated while pointing towards a white basket on the ground behind him "Sure no problem" he replied, bending over he opened the washing machine and grabbed a handful of her laundry and set it into her basket, he looked to see what was left, _great_ he thought _its just her panties and nightgown, im going to look like a total perv if she sees me holding them_ looking over he sees that she is to focused scribbling things down to notice him _ok just gotta do this quick _and then he grabs the two remaining items and quickly drops them into the pile _pheew._

looking down at his hands axton realized just what he had done _damn I totally just got a stiffy right now, Fuck! _Athletic shorts aren't the best at concealing erections _Fuck fuck fuck, what to do what to do? _He grabs his wood and quickly lifts it under the elastic waistband of the shorts _this outta do the trick, for now_ and he then continues to do his laundry, but the erection doesn't go down, and has no signs of doing so anytime soon. He looks over at Patricia and gulps a bit, _I never realized that she was kinda cute _he thought while looking her up and down _no Axton get a hold of your self _he argued _but didn't she kinda offer us it when we first got here? no! don't stick your dick in crazy! _But he didn't listen he only slowly made his way over to her with the eyes of a predator, and she was his prey.

"so I just did you a favor, so now I guess you owe me one" he said cheerfully grinning, she looked up from he work and sighed "fine, after im done I guess Ill have to pay you back by doing some simple task that a savage like you would need help with" his grin was wider "actually darling im going to have to cash that check now" she stood up "but I have work to do, someone like you cant understand the idea of work" he took a step foreword, and she tried to take a step back, but couldn't, since you know, she cant walk through walls. "uh what is it that you plan?" she asked nervously "Remember that offer you made me when I first arrived?" he said raising an eyebrow, she turned red "I uh didn't, uh think y-you would a-accept it" she stammered, he stepped closer, now her body was sandwiched in between the handsome commando and the wall "well I did" and he kissed her, she tried to protest, but Axton wasn't having it, he hooked his arm around her body and cupped her chin and pulled her closer, her mind exploded at the second kiss and she couldn't think straight, she felt weak in the knees she was feeling butterflies in her stomach, at least it was butterflies until he felt his kisses trail down her neck, then it must have been a pack of angry skags, her body was stiff as a board since she didn't know how to react and instead of doing anything that could make the commando stop what he is doing she stood still, right? That is how it works? She didn't know.

"aww come on doll don't you want to do something, touch something?" he whispered in her ear, she almost threw up because she was so nervous, she nodded her head and stared in his eyes, "c-can I?" she managed to get out, he grinned "I give you permission" she almost blacked out, hyperventilating she placed a hand on his pectoral and almost feinted _im doing it, im touching his pectoral! _She thought while gripping the muscle, she then brought her other hand up and couldn't believe what she was about to do, slowly, her hand wavering a bit she reached down and firmly cupped his groin, he stiffened up for a bit, and then realaxed and trailed his kisses until he made it to her collar bone, she couldn't help but let go of her breath, she didn't even realize she was holding it, and couldn't tell that if the blush she had was really a blush or a popped blood vessel. He continued kissing her until he came to a stop, she looked up "w-why are you stopping?" she pleaded, he slid his hand down her back causing her to arch towards him until he got to the bottom edge of he shirt, she gulped again, his rough callused hands rubbed her cool flesh causing tingles to run up her spine, he then lifted up her shirt, stopping occasionally to nestle in her neck or to kiss her lips and sometimes he even let a few of his finger tips lightly trace her stomach, if her stomach felt like it was full of skags then, now it was full of Bullymogs.

"p-please just t-touch me" she begged, Axton just flashed her a cheeky grin and said "Already beggin and we aint even at the fun part yet" there was more? Her mind must of exploded again, if this isn't sex, then what's is? Before she new it she was topless, shirt, bra and all, a huge blush went across her face, and she managed to gather the courage to say "if my shirts off, why isn't yours?" Axton let go of her and pulled of his shirt revealing well defined pectorals and a flat toned stomach, she looked him up and down and started to feel a little self conscious, but before she could attempt to cover up he felt rough hands grip both her breasts, some noise must of escaped her, because he started to slowly rub his thumbs in a circle on her nipples, she bit her lip and tilted her head back.

That mixed with light kisses about put her over edge _damn _he thought_ I better speed things up _he released a nipple from his mouth and let go of the other, she looked at him disappointedly, he then let a few fingers slip in the gap between her pants and her pubic bone, she let out a loud gasp, with one hand down her pants and the other gripping her ass, he leaned her over the table, her breasts pressed against the cold desk as he unbuttons her pant and lets them fall, she's wearing black boy shorts "hmm isn't that cute" he taunted while tracing the outline of her underwear with a finger "they're not boy shorts! They provide just enough skin to be sexy while still are concealing!" she retorted and struggled to get up from this submissive position, he slipped hand in her boy shorts and lightly rubbed her clit, she breathed in loudly "do you like that?" he asked while rubbing it a few more times "y-yes" she stuttered, he smiled "then call them boy shorts" she was conflicted, he will not force her to do anything she was Patricia Tannis well known genius scientist, he was just a savage, what did he kno- Axton stopped and removed his hands "well I guess since you don't want to we can stop" he shrugged and shoulders and began to walk away _no way, he cant, no, no nonononono! _"Please!' she cried out "ill call them boy shorts" he stopped and turned around "well what are we waiting for? Lets begin!" he clapped his hands together and resumed where he left off, but this time he slipped and few fingers in and slowly started pumping them with circling her clit with his thumb, sending her waves after waves of pleasure.

Axton knew it was only a matter of time before she was doubled over in extacyand he stopped, she was panting looking over her shoulder at the man he was giving her such feelings, she opened her mouth as to protest the sudden stop, but he shushed her "im sorry doll but this may feel unpleasant for a bit, but I promise it gets better" she wondered what he meant, but then she felt it, its was a prodding at her puffy wet lips, _he's going to stick his penis in me_! "I don't think I can handle this!" she cried out before he pushed through her entrance and forced her tight walls open, she clutched the sides of the table and let out a lengthy moan while Axton began to thrust, slowly at first, but soon upped his pace, that coupled with the feeling of her tight slick walls were starting to get to Axton, after all he hadn't bust a nut in awhile _damn I gotta finish her quickly _while thrusting he gave her ass a light slap and she squealed loudly, after licking his fingers he began to lightly rubbing her clit as she grinded against his thrusts, "Axton I don't know what im feeling, but, but it feels so good!" she yelled her fingers started to curl up and so did her toes. He felt her walls tighten against his hard member and she let out a scream, but he didn't stop he kept on thrusting till he felt his orgasm too, holding back and letting him get a few last thrusts in, he felt it the point of no return he pulled out and blew his seed all over her back and some even got in her hair. "um sorry about that" he sheepishly said while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck "you better go wash up, you know before the others arrive" she looked up at him and nodded mouth agape and tears down he cheek, she waddled towards the stairs to go take a shower. While she showered Axton went to the kitchen and suddenly left overs didn't sound too bad right now.

**so how was that? Kinda an odd pairing, I hope Patricia didn't sound to OC. Remember to review and favorite if this story is liked i plan to do another either with Gaige or Moxxi!**


	2. MoxxiXPatricia

**So I've decided to make this a full story. It'll probably just be a collection of loosely related lemons between Axton and The Borderlands Girls, but I may surprise you guys with actual story content. Enjoy!**

"It has been three days!" Patricia yelled into here Echo "Three days since the run in with that savage, and he has yet to acknowledge that it has happened!" she paced furiously, rubbing her temples she sat down at her desk "Ill probably have to talk to some one about this, or I'll go insane!" she hit the stop button and started to tap her fingers on her desk while jerking her head side to side to see if anyone seen or hard her, content that her secret was safe she started to record again "I have decided I will go talk to the prostitute that runs the bar, she would know what to do and I may find peace, Tannis out" she pocketed her echo and left the building, bad move because she just ran into a crimson lance soldier on guard.

Her heart rate increased and her eyes dilated, what was she going to do? Her knees grew weak and palms were sweaty, she felt like vomiting, she stuttered a bit and quickly dashed into the building. This was going to be harder than she thought. She continued pacing around the room muttering to her self. It was decided, that she would go close to closing time, it was the only logical answer, most people were inside and Moxxi's new bouncer, Salvador made sure that no one lagged behind. It was beginning to grow dark and Tannis began to fidget with nervousness.

She peaked out the door; satisfied that no one was there she quietly slipped out and made her way to the courtyard. It was weird; the courtyard was quiet and empty, not full of the mindless brutes that she was used to. It was kinda nice actually, but she quickly reminded herself that this was no pleasure cruise and that she had a mission. She walked through the alleys until she came to Moxxi's, she hesitantly knocked on the door "Aw sorry, but we're closed" Moxxi's sultry voice cooed, clearing her throat she began to speak "uuh, It is Patricia Tannis and I have an urgent need to speak with you" she gasped for breath and let it slowly out "Aww Patricia it has been awhile, please come in!" Moxxi replied, Patricia could hear the many deadbolts being unlocked and before long she was greeted to Moxxi's voluptuous curves "hey there sugar, why don't you come in?" Moxxi beckoned for her and she followed. Instantly greeted to the smell of perfume and booze Patricia continued to the bar seat in front of Moxxi, all while managing to keep her composure.

She fiddled in her seat, and was clearly uncomfortable. Moxxi poured them both a glass of a fruity smelling drink and Patricia willingly took the sweet drink and downed it in one shot, Moxxi raised an eye, but poured her another. This time Patricia slowly sipped, if she was going to get through this, she might as well be drunk. "So why you need to see me so badly" Moxxi put emphasis on the badly, making it sound like some sort of innuendo "well" Patricia gulped " I am having troubles that are in your areas of expertise" Moxxi had a look of surprise, but quickly regained her suave composure "Having guy troubles?" Patricia violently nodded her head up and down and Moxxi let out a light chuckle "I guess I can help you with that" she continued, Patricia took a large gulp from her drink and said "So there's this man, and he's real handsome with great pectorals" Moxxi nodded for her to continue "so I kinda implied that we should sleep together" Moxxi smiled and beckoned for her to finish it "well I didn't think he would accept, but he did and it was great, but that was three days ago and I don't know what to do about it" Moxxi took a deep breath and said "well haven't you been busy" she gave her a wink "But before I can help you im going to need some details.

"Well, he was very dominant" Patricia licked her lips and scanned the room "and he was really good with his hands" she took a sip from her drink "anyways he took me hard, but gentle at the same time, with his hands running up and down my body, rubbing and caressing, and his mouth leaving hotspots everywhere it went" Moxxi bit her lip and let out a quiet moan, it was a good thing that she was behind the bar, otherwise Patricia might of seen her playing with herself. " and when he finally got down between my legs he started teasing me" Moxxi's heart rate started to speed up, along with her breathing " and when he finally touched me, it caused waves of pleasure" Moxxi's fist clenched as she upped her pace " then he pinned me down in such an embarrassing position, but it felt so right" Moxxi's breathing became irregular and she started to feel her wetness run down her leg "then he eased into me slowly, his girth filling me up" Moxxi knees were weaker, a sign that her orgasm was soon " then he pumped into me slowly, I could feel it throbbing and pulsing, in and out, in and out" Moxxi let out a silent scream as her legs buckled and had to hold onto the bar to keep her from falling down "and only after I finish did he, but that's not why I am here, why I am here is to get advice so that this could happen again" with Moxxi' orgasm over she could finally start thinking clearly, she got an idea "Sorry sugar, but im going to need more than that, what's his name?" Patricia sat there quietly for a bit before she said "Axton" a wave of giddiness ran through Moxxi's body, she had decided that she would pay Axton a "Visit".

**A mix of story and lemony goodness, yes please! Rate and Review please!**


	3. AxtonxMoxxi

**I have been busy, but now I have time to write, also fan fiction has this nifty new thing that shows you how many times my story has been viewed, and I got 1000+ BUT ONLY 2 DAMN REVEIWS! But lack of reviews won't stop me writing this story. Enjoy!**

The familiar sound of the bar music relaxed Axton, he was home after a long mission, it was a pointless fetch quest,

but hey win the hearts and minds of the people. Taking in the smell of the sweet night air he slowly made his way

to the bar, the comforting smell of booze and perfume permeating the air. He opened the doors and the sound of

music escaped in the quiet night. Weaving his way through the occupants he made hi way over to his bar stool, the

one that has the view of both entrances to the bar, it was a old military habit he found hard to break, but it's the

old military habits that let him survive this long, so he usually lets them take over. His stool was empty and he sat,

his body molded into every crease and crevice as if the stool was made just for him.

He lightly rapped on the bar and said "One Rakk Ale please" and he patiently waited for Moxxi, who happened to

have her back turned towards him, giving the commando a nice view of her ass, filled his drink and turned around

to give it to him "oh, well if it isn't my favorite commando" Axton chuckled and left some money on the bar, with a

sizeable tip, he took the beer from her hand and she leaned over towards him and whispered "we need to talk

after closing" her lips lightly brushed Axton's ear as she spoke and she breathed out hot air onto his skin. He

nodded and tried to focus on something else, other than the curvy woman in front of him.

He tried talking to Salvador, but all he got was a no talking on the job mi amigo from him, Maya would probably

phase lock him if he tried anything, and zer0, zer0 never really talks, he would go talk to Gaige, but she's in the

work shop and its already close to closing time and he doesn't want to miss out on what ever Moxxi has got

planned. He lightly drummed on the bar top while staring at the clock in the corner of the room "what's the matter

sugar, getting a little restless, don't worry I'll make it worth your wait" she cooed with a growl near the end, Axton

adjusted his collar, was it getting a little hot in here?

It seemed like forever but finally he heard the short man start ushering everybody out, they all left grumbling, but

none would want to fight him, up until Salvador got to Axton "ay amigo, its time to leave" the burly Pandoran said,

Axton scanned the room and replied to him "sorry sal, but Moxxi said she needed to talk to me after closing"

Salvador was about to say something before Moxxi cut him off "its okay sal, the commando's with me" she waved

her hand and pulled a wad of cash from her corset "your weekly payment" and handed it to Salvador who thanked

her and left, leaving the two of them alone…together.

"uh so you said you wanted to see me about something" Axton said, glancing around and tapping his feet on the

bar stool "yeah, actually, more like I got something you need to do" Axton looked relieved "a job?' he said and

quickly began wondering why he felt relieved, Moxxi began to inch closer to him "yeah, it's a super secret job"

Axton took his last sip from his Rakk Ale "im good at keeping secrets" she grinned "oh I know you are" Axton just

noticed that she was uncomfortably close to him now, he tried to scoot back a bit, but she just moved closer, close

enough that he could feel her breath against his skin again, she leaned in close and whispered " I know what

happened between you a Patricia" the look of shock on Axton's face gave Moxxi a triumphant feeling "uh how do

you know?" he replied licking his lips nervously "well, that's not the question, the question is how are you going to

keep me quiet?" he nervously shifted and shrugged "I'll give you a hint" she said "its has something to do with

what you and Patricia did a few nights back" the color drained from Axton's face, the sudden realization hit him, she

wanted to have sex, with him, the commando "well what are you waiting for? Lets get started!" before he could

react Moxxi was down on her knees unfastening his belt, and before he knew it his pants were around his ankles

"my my Axton, is you soldier happy to see me?" he looked down at hi raging erecting underneath his briefs "he

looks so uncomfortable " Moxxi said "we'll have to fix that" she dropped his brief and they gentle fell into his pants,

Moxxi kissed the tip of his member sending shivers up his spine "don't pop just yet, we're not even at the fun part"

she teased as she began to kiss and lick his member lightly, teasing him mercilessly. Every now and again she

would slide his cock deep into her throat and just let it sit there, leaving him gasping a clawing at her hair begging

her to do it again, but she wouldn't, she liked helpless Axton, begging for more, it made her hot all over just

thinking about it, and she slipped her fingers in her panties and began to rub while bobbing up and down on his

shaft stopping and teasing him with kisses and licks until he cried out her name, and when she was finally satisfied

with his begging she decided to finish him off, with slow strokes from her hand and gentle kisses until he was

reduced to blabbering, she felt his dick tense up and twitch, the first rope if cum shot out and into her eagerly

waiting mouth, while the second got in her hair and face and the third landed on her chin and breast, but he wasn't

finished, more ropes of the salty sticky liquid shot out and when he was finally out she was covered in cum.

"mm, that was nice" she cooed while licking some cum from her lips, she stood up and began to walk away before

she felt rough hands grab her from behind "Axton, I already gave you your prize" she struggled a bit but he was to

strong "im not done yet" was what he replied, he bent her over the bar and gave her ass a nice loud smack she

yelped a bit "so you like it rough?" she teased, but was silenced by another slap. He ripped off her panties "hey!"

she protested "those cost money" he slipped two fingers in her moist hole feeling her walls and pressing lightly on

her clit with his thumb, convinced that she was wet enough he slipped his engorged member inside of her

surprised by her tightness, he gave a hard and quick pump sending ripples through he ass "you're going to have to

do better than that" she said to him, he just grunted and gripped her hail into a pony tail and pulled back a bit, he

started again going faster than before, but keeping a good tempo, she let out a moan "harder" she begged, and

Axton complied pounding into her faster causing shockwaves to go up her body, Axton began to pull harder on her

hair and she let out another moan, using his free hand to reach around and pull a breast out from her corset he

began to fondle her, while all this was going on she reached under the bar and pressed record on her Echo "oh yes

Axton harder!" she yelled loud enough that the echo would hear her, the speed he was going at was about to

send her over the edge, gripping the bar she began to push against him to get more friction, she let out a gasp

and a loud moan signifying her climax while still pushing against him riding her climax to the end, Axton let out a

loud groan and pulled out emptying his seed all over her back, while Axton was finishing on her, she was pulled out

her echo and "accidentally" hit upload

**Chapter 3 is done, Tried a new formatting style, double space, hate it? love it? tell me either reveiw or pm.**


	4. Breakfast

**This one will probably be shorter, but I won't have time to write this weekend and I managed to snag an hour so I can type this. Enjoy!**

Axton was sleeping peacefully when the sounds of pans clattering and the other vault hunters woke him, glancing at a clock he saw that it was 8:00am a whole two hours later than he usually woke up. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and scanned the room, he was the only one. He took a big whiff of air and the smell of eggs assaulted his nose and he smiled

"mmm breakfast"

he said out loud to no one in particular. Stumbling into the kitchen he saw the rest of the vault hunters sitting eagerly around a table while waiting for brick to serve their food "Heya slab! Take a seat!" he called and motioned towards an empty seat next between Gaige and Salvador. Once he sat down the brick began to hand out plates full of bacon, eggs and has browns, Axton licked his lips at the sight of the steaming mounds of deliciousness. When his plate finally arrived to him he began to eagerly dig in. after he inhaled the food he looked up at the rest of the group and they were gawking at him

"it seems like someone worked up quite an appetite"

Lilith stated

"but I wonder from what?"

she added, Axton didn't like the way she sounded when she said that, but he just shrugged and said

"guess I was just hungry this morning"

he looked over towards Gaige's barely picked food and asked

"you going to finish that?"

she just rolled her eyes and sighed while pushing the plate over towards him

"thanks doll" he replied with a mouth full of food. After he had finished he excused himself from the table and left his dishes in the sink

"going somwhere?" Lilith questioned, he nodded "yeah going to head down to the workshop, maybe mod my turret a bit" he said while walking down the stairs "later" he then left.

After hearing the door shut the remaining vault hunters looked over toward Mordecai, who was at the moment watching Axton walk down the alleyway, he turned around and gave them a thumbs up

"So do you really think that's him?" Gaige questioned glancing around and waiting for an answer

"no doubt about it" Lilith replied "why wouldn't of it been? Its not like Moxxi would lie, she was probably boasting about it"

which is true, since his arrival he became quite popular with the opposite sex, even had his own fan group, which he saved from the crazy Fire hawk worshippers, it also booster her worth as well. While they gossiped an extremely tired Maya entered the room

"what's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and let out a yawn, a smile crossed Gaige's face

"oh nothing" she said shrugging her shoulder, but then her face turned devious

"Except the fact that Axton fucked Moxxi last night and now its all over the echo net!" Maya would have spit out her drink if she had one

"he did what?" she asked bewildered, Gaige grabbed he echo and played the recording, a deep blush appeared across her face

"Gaige stop teasing her" Lilith called out and Gaige just snickered. Maya sat down at her spot, dirty images of a certain commando running through her head, she bit her lip, no she would not give in, but that doesn't mean she can't fanaticize about it, only a little bit.

"Uh jack I got something for you"

angel said meekly

"what is now?" he replied while sitting at his desk

"well, it seems that the Axton has-" but she was cut off by jack "who was Axton again?" he thought out loud "ohh yeah I don't care angel"

angel was having second thoughts about telling him the situation between Moxxi and Axton

"but there appears to be an audio recording of Moxxi and the commando, Axton, uh, making love"

a twang of jealousy shot through handsome jack

"You mean he was fucking my Moxxi?" he fumed jumping from his desk and pacing around

"uh yes sir"

he calmed down abit

"alright angel, I want you to double the bounty on his head, triple it even, GOD DAMMIT ANGEL I WANT HIM DEAD!" angel did as she was told she sent out a message to all the bounty hunters and mercenarys on pandora, but when he was gone and the work was done she started to play the audio quiet and wish that her and Moxxi's places were switched.

**Wow no lemons, I guess this was a plot based chapter, I may be able to get another one out Sunday, just maybe.**


	5. AxtonXGaige Part 1 of 3

**I got a little busy so I couldn't update over the weekend, but I have time now so I will!**

_I hate him! _

Gaige thought while starring at the commando whilst he was working on his turret

_I mean does he even know what he is doing to me? _

She groaned knowing that never in a million years would the commando think of her more than a little girl

_calling me dumb names like doll and kiddo, freakin' pisses me off_

she continued to peer at him from behind deathtrap. Watching his muscle flex as he twisted the bolt into place, the look of concentration on his face and the quiet grunts he made were almost sending her over the edge, she bit her lip and looked away, a large blush covering her face, grumbling she continued to work on deathtrap, but every now and then she would steal a quick peek of him

_why why why? Why can't he see me as a woman? _

she pounded her hand against deathtrap's metal frame, alerted by the sudden noise Axton stopped working and looked up

"you okay doll?" he asked, she sheepishly looked over at him

"ye-yeah im fine"

she mentally hit herself

_why am I acting like some sort of school girl? Its not like I like him or anything _

she tries to convince herself, he flashes her a cheeky grin and continues to work on his machine, she groaned again, this would be a long night.

"Hey girlie can you come help me real quick?"she heard him call

"my name is Gaige! Not girlie!"

she replied but still she went over to him. He was lying under the turret from the waist up

"what do you need?"

"well, you see im kinda in this situation where I need a screw driver from my tool belt, but both my hands are full, so like can you get one out for me, and then I can handle the rest"

he looked down at his tool belt, which happened to be situated right above his crotch

_He needs me to give him a screw, I MEAN TO GIVE HIM A SCREW DRIVER_

her heart rate increased and she slowly extended her hand _I just need to get his tool, I MEAN TO GET THE TOOL!_ when she finally grabbed it she let out her breath, she quickly gave him the screw driver and then made her way back to her side of the garage.

"Hey Axton!" Gaige yelled to him,

he rolled him self out from under the turret

"what?"

he said before realizing he rolled himself directly under her, she was wearing a skirt, she also was wearing hot pink panties, but he couldn't dawdle as he only had a split second to save him self before she would realize what he'd done and curb stomp him, so he did what any commando worth his weight and salt would do, he took out her legs. You wouldn't think that somebody Gaige's size would hurt to land on you, but most people don't have a steel arm, Axton exhaled loudly, her full wait landing on his gut.

"what happened?" she asked confused,

sitting up she suddenly realized that she was straddling the attractive man under her and quickly scrambled up

"sorry-sorry-sorry!" she repeativly apologised while blushing,

Axton waved his hand

"its cool"

he groaned a bit as he sat up

"you okay?"

Gaige with a light tint of red still flushing her cheeks nodded

_OMI GOD OMI GOD OMI GOD! _

She chanted over and over in her head

_that's the closest I have ever been with a boy_

Axton dusted himself off and went to attach his turret to an pulley machine so he can hang it on the roof of the garage, Gaige went of to the tool corner of the room and began to act like she was busy

"ooh sorry kiddo I just need to get something real quick"

Axton said while leaning over her to grab a wrench from the top shelf. She could feel his chest on her back and she fought against her instincts to buck against his crotch,when she felt the slight pressure of it on her backside, then she felt her breath catch in her throat when he finally pulled away lightly scrapping her neck, she arched her back, but held back the moan, she was about to go crazy.

**This was pretty short I know and im sorry I left you on a cliff hanger, but short chapters are better than no chapters right? And I promise the next one will be longer**. Review and PM me if you'd like, LATER!


	6. AxtonXGaige Part 2 of 3

**I'm back, got distracted, but now im ready to write, and I also have a request for you guys, but I will tell you more on that later**

The five vault hunters made their way to Moxxi's bar after a long quest, involving weird psychos and crazy fire cultists

"we sure showed them didn't we?!"

an anarchy fueled Gaige yelled whooping and hollering, she glanced over to Axton who was laughing, and he gave her a thumbs up

"yeah, but now it seems like Axton got a new fan cub"

Lilith stated while motioning towards the group of girls several meters away waving and chanting at them, Axton skin flushed and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

"well, what if it was our fan club?" he replied and Lilith laughed "yeaahh, suuure thats why they're just calling you're name, speaking of fan club, who do you think would be the leader?"

Lilith grinned mischievously

"Moxxi?, no, maybe someone else, maybe a young love sick girl?"

she looked over to Gaige, who was, at the moment hoping that Hyperion would attack

"meh, whatever"

Lilith dropped it after seeing the pleading look on Gaige's face, Axton just shrugged kinda confused but they continued, Gaige trying to get out of the awkward situation jumped in front of Axton

"RACE YA TO THE DOORWAY!"

she spit out a quickly and turned on her heels and bolted for the door, Axton was startled for a second, but quickly made up for it. Axton was just much faster than Gaige, seeing he was a commando and she was a little girl with a robot, he was soon behind her and he scooped her up and put her in a fireman's carry. "Let me down!" she argued but her giggling made it hard to take her seriously, ignoring her half hearted protests and incessant pounding on his back, which was starting to hurt, you know metal arm, he forced open the door to Moxxi's and carried the Mechromancer to a booth where he slide in right beside her making sure to squish her between him and the wall, while it was funny to Axton, it wasn't to her. All this touching and joking was starting to get to her and she started to feel very warm

"what's the matter darling? Something wrong?"

he asked a curious look on his face, she punched him in the shoulder

"totally fine dude"

he smiled seeing that his friend was alright he called the bartender over

"yeah I would like a Rakk ale and this ever so lovely girl would like a soda"

she punched him in the arm again, but the words he used made her feel all tingly, she might of accidentally scooted closer to him

"alright one Rakk ale for the HANDsome commando ah, and a soda for the girl" Gaige was mad, only Axton was aloud to call her a girl and she didnt like how that big boobed bimbo called Axton handsome, wait why was she mad about that?

_Totally don't like him_ she thought,

or at least tried to convince herself, Axton looked up and saw Lilith and the other three vault hunters he beckoned them over, Gaige was kinda upset at the arrival of the other three, she kinda wanted it to be just the two of them, but she quickly corrected herself

_since I don't like him why would I care?_

Lilith raised and eyebrow and motioned at how close she was to the commando and Gaige quickly scooted away turning her head to hide a light red blush. The night when on like this, axton joking and innocently touhcing her, rubbing against her, she sait there quietly until the burning in her loins could not be ignored, so Gaige quickly excused her self and started to leave

"where you going?" Axton questioned,

disappointed that his friend was leaving early, she just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something about how DeathTrap needing repairs, Axton seemed to accept the answer because he didn't question any further. Once she left Lilith jumped into action

"you know she's not going to do repairs"

Axton raised an eyebrow

"how do you know?" he questioned,

she laughed

"this is going to come as a shock, but she totally crazy about you"

Axton exhaled loudly

"funny, next joke"

she nodded her head

"you really didn't know?"

Axton had a puzzled look on his face

"know what?"

Lilith looked around, content that no one was there

"you ever wonder why sometimes your clothes go missing, or how she would rather wear one of your shirts for bed rather than her own?"

he shrugged his shoulders

"mixed up laundry and she's to lazy to get one of her own"

he said, Lilith sighed, took a deep breath and begn her rant

"alright you dense mother fucker, that girl wants to fuck you so badly and you don't even realize it, you're driving her insane and she basically fucking riding you just to get your attention, but you have some weird thing going on where you believe she's just some little girl and not someone with totally natural needs and desires for someone that age, so this is what you're going to fucking do alright, you'll march over to that garage and you'll fuck the kid's brains out, I know you can do that because everybody already knows about you and Moxxi and we're not forgetting about Patricia either"

she ended her rant and took a deep breath and looked over at him, the color drained from his face and he gulped

"I-I need sometime to think this over"

He sat up and left a large tip for Moxxi and exited the bar and entered the cool night

"Gaige is attracted to me?"

he pondered while pacing, his mind went back to the dirty thoughts he had the night he fucked Patricia

"I mean she is practically throwing herself at me I guess"

he tried to convince himslf otherwise, to stay, to not ruin there awesome friendship, but he had already made up his mind and he made his way to their workshop where he knocked at the door a few times

"hey Gaige"

he said trying not to act differently

"yo open up!"

there was the sound of scrambling and he heard her undo the latch at the door

"hey a-Axton!?"

she nervously said, Axton looked her up and down, she was wearing one of his undershirts and was only in a small pair of short shorts, he licked his lips and gulped, but looked up at her and smiled

"can I come in?"

**Done! I promise the lemon will be next chapter! But until then I need your help with something, while I have the main storyline down, I still need some ideas for the filler in between main events, so if you could like suggest some lemons with random side characters/npcs and just a basic one or two sentence summary, that would probably get me writing more, but do not worry I still have plans for this story. so jut pm me or tell me in a review! Thanks!**


	7. AxtonXGaige part 3 of 3

**Its been like 2 weeks since I last updated this story and im so sorry, I got caught in school work and my job and just couldn't focus, but in order to hopefully kind of make up for it im going to make this extra long and detailed AxtonXGaige part 3 the finale**

Gaige stepped out of way and Axton entered, his eyes taking in his surroundings, tool shelf's on the back wall, two worktables to his left on his right an old pull out couch for lounging about and a table with a hot water boiler, two large mugs and enough coffee and hot cocoa to last years, until his eyes came back to Gaige, He flashed her a smile and pointed at what she was wearing

"my old dahl military recruit shirt and… are you only wearing panties?" he teased, her face flushed and she pulled the shirt down

"nooo... they're just really short shorts" she bit her lip and looked up at him,

he was grinning and raised his hands in mock defeat

"all right I believe you"

he said casually but then it turned into a cheeky grin

"probably because I think you'd wear hot pink and lacy ones"

she screamed and pounded on his chest repeatedly yelling shut up all while he let out a loud belly laugh. She finally settled down and retreated to the other side of the room to deathtrap, he grinned and head over to the water boiler

"im making some cocoa, do you want some?"

after a second of quiet she called back

"yeah sure!"

he grabbed both of the mugs and put a hot cocoa packet into his and two into hers, the water was boiled and he filled his 3/4s the of the way and hers ½ and the other half was with cold water because she can never wait and always burns her mouth, and she cant have a burned mouth for what he has got planned. After adding a heaping amount of mini marshmallows and a dollop of whipped cream to both of theirs he beckoned her over, with the sweet aroma of hot cocoa permeating the air they both sat down on the couch. It was comfy and it was nice, but it was too platonic, Axton had to spice things up a bit, he scooted closer to her and ruffled her hair, which was still in pigtails

"hey!'

she protested but didn't do anything about it and he casually just let his arm drape around her shoulder. She fidgeted in his embrace but didn't try to leave it.

"So tell me Miss Mechromancer what was it like at school?"

he questioned taking a sip of his hot chocolate, she pondered the thought over a bit but continued

"well I didn't have to many friends, but I didn't need them you know, I had deathtrap and my dad and I uh did ok grade wise, but it was because I was too lazy to turn in homework and rather mess around on the echo net and I thought deathtrap would be my ticket to fame before the blueprints were stolen by this bitch and she won and then on like accident deathtrap blew her up so I fled to here and then met you and the rest of the team"

she looked kinda sad so Axton started to tickle her in her ribs and she fought back and giggled, and during the tickling he sneakily let a hand slide a little lower

"so a pretty girl like you must have had a hundred different boyfriends"

he stated grinning at her, she stopped giggling and shook her head

"nope, I was too busy with deathtrap"

he shook his head in disbelief

"you never thought about a cute boy or anything?"

she sat there silently, the cute boy she thought a lot about was sitting next to her

_what? No way Axton is just a friend, an attractive friend _

"uuh not really" she replied sheepishly looking away,

Axton doubted this, but he would poke and prod later

"suuuure"

he replied and stood up placing his mug on the nightstand

"what are you doing?"

"im pulling out the bed after all we're staying here tonight"

she stood up and helped him pull it out

"so I guess you get the bed and I'll get the cold hard floor, unless….. you trust me enough to share a bed with you"

Axton looked and her and winked, a crimson blush raced across her face and she gulped

"besides its not like we're going to spend a lot of time sleeping"

if she thought that she was blushing before it was nothing compared to what she felt now, it felt like hundreds skags rumbling around in her stomach and a wetness that's growing quicker by the second between her legs, Axton looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"because I bought a shit ton of echo sims and movies from the market!"

he grinned mischievously, a _I know what you were thinking Gaige_ type of grin and she didn't know weather she should be relieved or disappointed. After they both got situated Axton put on some weird high school romantic comedy and she might of snuggled closer to him and she might of also enjoyed the movie too, but that's what friends do right? About halfway through the movie Axton's hand "accidentally" might of brushed her exposed thighs a few times while adjusting the volume, sending sparks through out her body and quiet gasp each time. It was at the end of the movie when the geeky kid manages to have sex with the head cheerleader that things started to get worse for Gaige, she spent the whole movie replacing the characters with her and Axton and the thought of them having sex was causing her to get wetter and hornier, she felt so dirty being this close to him and so turned on, but she couldn't do anything, as he would probably find her weird and she would lose her friend, she was utterly conflicted and would probably have to ask Lilith what to do later, but until then she had to suffer in silence. When the movie was over Axton got out of the bed and started to untie his boots

"YOU HAD YOU'RE BOOTS ON THE WHOLE TIME?"

he flashed her a grin

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN POOP ALL OVER THIS BED!"

he just laughed while he pulled one boot off and then another, he stood up and unclipped his various holsters and pouches, with each one that came of Gaige could see more and more of him and she was loving it, Axton knew this so he kind of lingered a bit and fumbled the last one that was on his lower back

"hey Gaige darling can you get this one for me?"

he asked pointing towards a small clip on his holding his holsters up, she nodded her head and shuffled over keeping her legs closed so none of her juices might seep out and after few failed attempts all the belts and holster fell down to the ground with a metallic thud

"is that all?"

she asked, he pointed to his last belt, the one keeping his pants up and then he motioned for her to turn away, she did as she was told and just focused on the noises he was making, the clinking of his belt the sound of fabric brushing skin and how bad he wanted to feel it on her-"alright im done" he exclaimed, ripping her out from her fantasy world and into the cold reality of Pandora. He was in a plain white tee and some black shorts, after turning of the light, but leaving a lamp on he got back into bed next to her, he let his feet lightly brush hers as he was getting in the covers, her skin erupted in goose bumps and she shivered at the touch, wanting to feel it again. He figured he had tease her enough and was ready to get started. After waiting a few minutes for Gaige to get settled He moved closer to her, far enough that it wasn't spooning but close enough that she could brush up against him lightly

"it's a little chilly in here isn't it?"

he whispered in her ear, letting his mouth linger over her ear

"uh, yeah"

he draped and arm over her lower abdomen pulling her closer

"it's too bad I forgot to bring extra blankets huh?"

at the sudden touch from him Gaige let out a gasp, after a whimpering yes, he let a hand trail a little lower

"I guess we'll just might have to make our own"

he let out a low chuckle and began to lightly breathe on the nape of her neck and allow the other hand to softly pet her stomach

"a-a-Axton what are you doing?"

she stuttered, a firm hand wrapped lightly around her neck and pulled her head closer to him and then he whispered

"im doing this for you"

he turned her head gently so that now her head was facing him and slowly leaned in for a kiss, which she eagerly accepted. Her mind exploded with thoughts and excitement, a million things at once was running through her head, the commando was kissing her! He then broke the kiss

"how'd you like that sweetheart?"

she nodded her head and Axton leaned in for another kiss, except this time it was on her neck and he was lightly trailing down her neck suckling and kissing the sensitive flesh and it was making her feel all giddy inside and she cooed a little. He callused hands began to move up and down her body leaving zaps of pleasure and excitement wherever they touched, and when he barely brushed against her hard nipples she bit her lip and arched her back, Axton though being the man he is then made sure to not touch them again, unless it was a teasing brush or she begged for it "please, just touch me" she begged grabbing his hands and placing them on her swollen nipples, a wave of pleasure shot through her body and she let out a lengthy moan. Suckling on one nipple and manipulating the other between thumb and finger he had her howling with excitement and bucking against him releasing the nipple his hand wandered down south, dipping under the elastic of her shorts and panties Axton just let his hand linger there above her clit, no matter what she did Axton kept his hand there and stared at her grinning

_is he enjoying this? _

She thought

_of course he is!_

Deciding she had to take control she quickly swiveled over him and now she was on top and he was on bottom

"im in charge now!"

she shouted and began to rub her self on Axton's bulge, she liked the gasp he made and how his hands firmly gripped her hips, but Axton wasn't passive, as soon as she let her guard down he got on top once again

"oh you're going to love this"

he said in an husky voice, sliding off her shorts and leaving her only in a pair of white panties and his tshirt he began to kiss up and down her legs slowing down on her thighs and just lingering at her panty line, Gaige during this whole time was bucking her hips up and down while trying to worm her way into getting Axton to touch her clit, which was now burning from neglect. His hands slid up her body to the bottom of her shirt and she helped him take it off, she was bra less and her b cup breasts were exposed to him, embarrassed she looked away and attempted to cover them with her arms, which he then immediately removed

"they're so small"

she complained and Axton cupping each one with his hands replied

"they fit perfectly in my hands and I love that"

he then kissed her, during the kiss he hand was trailing around the him of her panties dipping under every now and then causing her to erupt in gooseflesh. She slowly began to feel the cool night air on her crotch when Axton began to remove her panties, he didn't linger this time, as he was eager and in a hurry. As soon as they were off Axton assaulted her swollen moist lips racking her body in a howl of pleasure as his fingers and tongue danced about between her legs causing her to instinctively begin to squeeze his head with her legs. Her breath became hitched her heart beat raced and a moan was beginning to grow inside her she was close and Axton new it. She released the moan growing inside of her as she came her hips bucked up and her toes flexed and she pushed Axton's face harder into her pussy until her spasms died down and they both just laid there breathing heavy

"we should do this more often"

she replied with a meek grunt.

**2000+ words that's pretty long for me, I hope you enjoyed this long overdue chapter, remember please review!**


	8. AxtonXSheriff

**Okay I have no excuses for why I have not updated in almost a month, and this chapter won't be very long but it will be a lemon, just not a very good one. Hope you enjoy!**

As soon as the first rays of light crept through the blinds Axton knew it was time to leave, after all he had important things to do. Looking over to the still sleeping Gaige, Axton leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear. Making sure not to expose her to the cold morning air he slipped out of the covers and quietly got dressed. Glancing back at the girl once more he exited the building and made his way to a catch a ride station. The familiar voice of scooter's pre recordings brought a smile to his face as he digistructed a vehicle.

He was driving to lynchwood, why? Well earlier when he was just blowing off some steam killing bandits he happened to stumble across a pup skag, being the good man he is, he obviously took it in and now has been sneaking off to lynchwood to visit it a few times a week. the driv there didn't take to long and he quite enjoyed it. He made his way up the long set of stairs to the entrance of lynchwood, and as soon as he entered he picked up an echo recording "REMEMBER BANDITS, THAT THE PUNISHMENT FOR BREAKING A LAW IS DEATH!" the harsh voice of the sheriff called out as the PSA for the day, Axton would just have to make sure he is sneaky and not get caught, as he would not like to deal with her.

It didn't take long for him to make it to the skag, him being a commando in all, once he approached the cage it usually slept in he called for him

"hey little guy"

he said while reaching into his back pockets he pulled out some strips of meat

"I brought you some snacks" the skag then rushed out and tackled him.

After playing and wrestling with Axton, the skag was torn between licking him and eating the meat strips, ultimately the food won and he got off him and began to tear into the snacks Axton brought. Grinning Axton patted the skag's head and turned around to leave, only to be met with the butt of a rifle to his face.

Coming to Axton noticed he was in a small room, it was about 2meters wide and 4 meters long with a solid looking door in front of him, the walls were lined with various instruments of what he guessed were used for torture, or some really kinky sex and in the corner of the room was a duffel bag with his stuff . He was, of course, sitting down in a foldable metal chair with his hands cuffed behind him.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

he called out

"Room service, there seems to be a problem with the room I ordered, you see I asked for the business suite, not the sex dungeon so if you could-"

he was cut off by a large man entering the room

"phew finally, I mean what do they pay you guys for, I mean you take forever"

the man grunted and stepped aside to allow a woman to enter, the sheriff. She looked him up and down, a cruel smiling forming on her lips

"I guess you're wondering why you're here?"

"is it an intervention?"

he grinned and she scowled

"Mr. winger, if you could"

the large man flashed Axton a look that seemed to be sorry before he hit him hard in the gut.

"Thanks deputy, but for now I no longer require your assistance, so if you could"

she then motioned towards the door, he took the hint and left.

As soon as the door clicked shut she was instantly on him, riding him and staring at him with ust filled eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she wrapped her hands around his mouth tightly. As her speed increased so did his erection and soon he was bucking into her, only for awhile, because she smacked him

"Stop it bandit, only me"

she said harshly into his ear, she slipped a hand into her pants and cooed while rubbing herself, her breathing became erratic and her moans more frequent, all while that was happening he was focusing on getting out, and he was slowly picking the lock to his cuffs. Neither one of them was prepared for the clang of the hand cuffs falling to the floor. Before she could react she was grabbed roughly, with one hand covering her mouth, muffling her reaction the other hand sharply yanked down her pants exposing her round ass to him, struggling in his grasp he realized he was going to need both hands for this and he then fashioned a gag out of her bandana and used his now free hand to drop his pants. He glided easily in and was surprised at just how wet she was. Pumping hard into her he gave her ass a smack and pulled roughly on her hair, her muffled moans goading him on. He pushed her up against the wall and fucked her hard from behind; with every time he entered her the sound reverberated off the walls. He let out a moan too and soon he could tell she was on the brink of an orgasm. He rubbing her clit finally sent her overboard, how could he tell? She was a screamer, and no gag could muffle the lusty scream that signified her orgasm, her legs buckled and she dropped to her knees. Axton was not yet finished but he was close , he took this as a cue and he shoved his cock into her panting mouth, close to finishing he sped up and the slurping sounds got louder, he started panting and he felt the knot in scrotum tighten. He pulled out just before he came, glazing her face with his cum and getting it in her hair as well as her mouth, letting go of her head she fell back into a mixture of their collective juices. He pulled up his pants, grabbed the duffel bag and left the room, damn he was feeling good.

**I'd like to thank Dreaded Rasengan for the story idea and multiple others for finally making me type again.**


End file.
